Finding Out
by oddkravania
Summary: Nine things Lena finds out about Kara as their relationship develops and grows. Also on archive of our own. Set after Mon-El gets a job as a bartender, and after Sanvers has been established. Mon-el and Kara's kiss didn't happen, and they've never harboured any Romantic feelings for each other. This is chilled head-canon.


"Wait, you're an alien?!"

"Yes, well, only half alien, I thought you knew that, Miss Luthor - sometimes I swear most successful assistants are never wholly from this planet, I mean, I'm that good, you really should have expected it."

"I have to say Jess, I really had no idea."

"Well, anyway, back to what I was saying - you need to relax, have some fun, and seriously, this new alien bar I found is _the_ most chill place to do that."

Lena pondered this for a few moments, "But, are you sure I'll be… welcomed? I mean, after all, I am a Luthor - we're not exactly known for being… accepting. Or accepted, for that matter."

"Miss Luthor-"

"Lena."

"Lena, trust me, you'll be with me the whole time, and if anyone _is_ an arse to you, I'll punch them in the face."

"Thank you, Jess, but I'm not certain that's going to help my reputation…"

"Shut up." Jess pulled a face like an impudent kid.

Lena laughed.

* * *

The alien bar was not the sort of place she expected her assistant to hang out, even if she'd only just discovered it, then again, as she'd discovered today, she didn't really know as much about her assistant as she thought she did.

The bar had the dusty look of a rustic biker's stop, and had the sort of atmosphere where you could almost smell the testosterone in the air (or, at least, the alien equivalent).

As she and Jess walked up to the bar, Lena took in the bartender. He seemed normal enough (so did Jess, but still). He looked like the stereotypical handsome, white fratboy, with dark hair and dark eyes; not the sort of guy Lena would date, even if she were straight.

Jess turned and looked, at her, and Lena realised the she must have missed her assistant, no, friend, asking her what she wanted to drink.

"Oh, uh, I suppose I'll have a Scotch, please."

"Oh, no you won't!"

"I won't?"

Jess shook her head.

"We'll have two tequila sunrises please," Jess asked as she pulled a toothy grin at the bartender.

"Coming right up," he said as he went to make up their cocktails.

Lena then turned, eyebrows raised once again, to Jess, "you know, its not still the 1980s, right?"

"I know," Jess replied with mock exasperation.

"Here you go ladies, that'll be seven dollars, please."

As Jess reached for her purse, Lena stopped her, and when Jess went to protest, she said "I am the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, my family own half of this state and this is a bloody expensive cocktail; you are not paying for my drink. Anyway, I know you're the one always paying for Martin's drinks." (Martin was Jess's latest boyfriend)

Before Jess could protest, Lena had paid for their drinks and had turned round to find somewhere to sit. She now noticed the variety of people who came to the bar - it truly was a haven for every species, whether they were soft, spiky, or completely blue. She then noticed how nobody had batted an eyelid about a Luthor entering their bar. Well, all except one.

"Lena, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

The CEO instantly recognised the voice of Kara Danvers; she tuned round, and, as predicted, saw the woman herself.

"Oh, and Jess, I love your new dress, by the way." Kara says, before Lena has a chance to answer.

"Thankyou Miss Danvers, I bought it last week, and I must say, now you've got your arms out in that sleeveless shirt, we should be calling you Miss Damn-vers." At Jess' comment, Lena blushed and Kara awkwardly adjusted her glasses.

"Well, um, okay, thankyou Jess." Kara replied with a nervous laugh. "Would you two like to join us? I'm her with a few of my friends to judge Mon-El's new bar-tending skills." As she says she gives a thumbs up to the bar-tender, Mon-El, who mimics this action like an enthusiastic toddler.

"Yes, Kara, we'd love too, I'm sure."

At the table, Kara introduced the duo to Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James, and Lena instantly deduced that the former two were dating. Alex gave her a stony glare as she sat down at the table and throughout the conversation, but other than that, then night went really well - she truly did relax, and got along surprising well with Kara's friends. Especially with Winn, who seemed enthralled in discussing the latest technological developments at L-Corp.

During their conversations, Lena found out how they, apparently human, found the alien bar: through Maggie's role as a police officer. However, when Mon-El came over and encouraged Kara to drink something other than club soda, she realised that may not be their only connection with the bar.

Kara's drink, the house special, was an odd shade of browny-green, and instead of bubbling naturally like a beer or lager, it sent of tiny spurts of bubbles in to the froth at irregular intervals.

"Is that Aldebaran Rum?" asked Jess after Kara had taken a sip, and Kara replied with a nod before Jess continued, "mmmm, my mum used to love that, stuff! I'm actually quite annoyed that I can't try it, you know, with the whole 'it would probably kill me because I'm actually half human' thing I've got going on."

Suddenly, Lena put two and two together, how could she not have realised that Kara was an alien?! She'd said she'd 'flew here on a bus' for goodness sake!

At this, Alex's eyes snapped away from her girlfriend and over to Lena, analysing the Luthor's reaction to finding out that Kara wasn't human, so Lena calmly gave the elder Danvers sister a blank stare and a shrug, saying.

"What? I already knew."

However, this may not have been the best response, because, as Alex turned to glare at Kara for having let part of her secret out and Jess turned to glare at Lena for knowing about the reporter and not the assistant, both Jess and Kara confronted her with an exclaimed "wait, what?!"

So, that's the story of how Lena Luthor found out that Kara was an alien.


End file.
